Integrated power semiconductor devices typically include a drift zone between a voltage-controlled channel/body region and a drain region. The wider the drift zone is, the higher is the blocking voltage the semiconductor device sustains, wherein increasing the drift zone width also increases the on-state resistance RDSon of the semiconductor device. In vertical power semiconductor devices with a load current flow between a front side and a rear side of the semiconductor device, the thickness of a semiconductor body is adjusted to the nominal blocking voltage of the semiconductor device. Lateral power semiconductor devices may integrate two or more transistor blocks, wherein the transistor blocks are formed side-by-side in the same semiconductor body and load paths of the transistor blocks are electrically arranged in series.
There is a need to improve the characteristics of semiconductor devices, for example power semiconductor devices without load electrodes on the rear side and/or with two or more transistor blocks whose load paths are electrically arranged in series.